


Starwars: Episode 7 1/2 The Otherside

by chumon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumon/pseuds/chumon
Summary: This stemmed from an rp that I did once that never got finished. Damn it I want to finish it.No warnings yet but. That might change so. Keep a look out. I am a fan of dub-con so. Be aware is all.





	Starwars: Episode 7 1/2 The Otherside

Ashe was an orphan. Parents killed by raiders. Left alone and scared, full of anger and hopelessness. Until she met Ben. He was part of the new jedi led by Luke Skywalker. His mother was Luke's sister. His father Han Solo, rebel legend. They happily welcomed her into their midst. How could they leave a scared young girl to possibly starve? Or worse. Ashe had considered joining Ben in jeni training but Han and Leia were agaisnt it. She was damaged, she had horrific nightmares and a vicious temper. They urged Luke to tell her she didnt posses posses the force sensitivity for it. He was reluctant but gave in in the end....

....and so things went on. Ben and Ashe became friends, they grew, he trained. Everything was going well. Though as they got older Ben got more and more distant. Nervous, reclusive. It was concerning, but he wouldnt open up about it much. Then one day he disappeared. So did Lule. No one would tell her why, except that it had to do with training and that they would return one day. 

Little did she know they were lying to her. Everyone was. 

 

Years passed. 

 

She joined the resistance with Leia, Han had left. They had begun fighting after Ben had left. Ashe had been training in stealth the entire time. She had become the resistances top spy and infiltrator. Assisting wherever necessary. They found Rey, and she fought Kylo Ren, Commander of the First Order, and new threat to peace. It was a few months after that this story begins....


End file.
